SAO's White Ghost
by TheNecromancer0
Summary: What would happen if a player had his own unique skill? What if Kayaba gave him a way to give others their own unique skills? This is the story of TheNecromancer in SAO. OC/OC Kirito/Asuna Kirito Supporting character.


I was not supposed to be here, this wasn't what was meant to be, but I am glad this happened to me, this way.

xxXXxx

This story started with me convincing my friend to let me play his new game first. This game was one of only 10,000 copies, and its name, *sigh* its name was Sword Art Online. That's right; I was one of the survivors of the infamous SAO incident. Take it how you like, but I was glad it was me stuck there instead of my friend Ashton, I was glad I was stuck in that hellhole/paradise.

Anyway, I started out with a long, heavy, and strong sword and light armor, the kind of armor worn by thieves. I got these items because of my character's specific stats that I chose. I lowered my base health to half, lowered my others stats besides STR and SPD to almost nothing while STR and SPD were maxed with the points from the other stats. I was given a few health potions and a basic map.

When I spawned in, I immediately left the city and went to kill a few mobs. I was met with what seemed to be a veritable horde of LVL 3 Frenzy Boar's. I swung wildly, not hitting the boars even once. I stopped, noticing a strange feeling when I hold my sword n my right side, hilt up, point down, in a 45 degree slant. I waited, letting the power build up, when suddenly I unleashed the feeling, slipping forward at what felt to be the speed of light. I looked back, seeing the horde of boars reduced by 1/4th of their members. I smile, as I slipped back into that pose, waiting, waiting, NOW! Suddenly I sliced the last of the horde into finely sliced bits. I heard a small "Oink!" from a baby boar crawling out of the ground; naturally, I turned from the baby and started to walk away; I mean, who kills a helpless enemy.

I turned back around when I heard a voice yell out, "BEHIND YOU!" I wished I hadn't turned around, because a four story boar was standing there, and it had about 4 health bars and the name "The Vengeful Boar". I take my sword, running at the damn beast, yelling like I was retarded, when I jump on its ivory tusk, flipped over its head and rolled down its back to the middle of its back. I then rammed my sword down, in between its vertebrae, destroying part of its spinal column and disabling its legs. I held on for dear life as it started to lift its front up and down, trying to shake me off. I managed to hold on until it Roared, sending me flying off with my sword still stuck in the boar's back. I pull out a health potion as I look at the boar's constantly draining health bar. I used the potion as I stood back up, facing the boar. I started to run back at the boar, looking at my sword in its back. I jumped over its swinging tail and run up its backside, I grab my sword, yanking out of the damn things back, and I run past there. I ran up the boar's back and then jumped off, slicing the damn things left eye in half on the way down. I smiled in victory at the fact it could no longer shoot projectiles at me, when suddenly the damn thing's tusk started glowing, then shot at me. I dodged, but a dust cloud rose up to block my view of it.

When the dust settled, I ran back up to it, dodging flying tusks from it, and spit. I jumped on one of the tusks, and started to run up to it on its own tusks. I leapt once I was close enough, and stabbed the fucking boar right in the forehead, killing it almost instantly. I fell onto the ground, and looked around as a message popped up in the clearing. **Congratulations, floor one field boss defeated.** I looked at the screen that popped up right in front of my, which basically said I leveled up to level 13, got 13,000 Col, and got some new armor and weapons.

I looked around for where the voice that had saved my ass had come from, when I saw a man with a sharp, manlike face and black hair waving at me while the man with a sharp face, with red hair was jumping up and down. I look at them waving back.


End file.
